War For Mobius Side Stories
by TheRedAuthar
Summary: Think of Side Stories as the Star Wars Tales (books) of War for Mobius. It's a collection of Short Stories (not in any particular order) that take place in the War for Mobius World. While they're related to the main story they usually don't specifically have an exact when or where they take place. They're side stories to help expand the War for Mobius Universe.
1. Friendship, Duty, and Sacrifice Part 001

**War for Mobius Side Stories**

_Friendship, Duty, and Sacrifice Part 001_

It's not easy being the leader of a group of teenagers, specifically when their goals are so important. Ordinarily teens fight over cute girls or guys, who's turn it is to do dishes, what you should get on your pizza, who can eat more chili-dogs and the like.

The Knothole Freedom Fighters fight to save their planet, and if they fail…well there isn't always a second chance.

It's a leader's job to guide their comrades and look out for them. Sometimes however a leader must make sacrifices. Sometimes not everyone makes it home. A leader must never waste their comrades' lives, but they must be willing to make sacrifices to achieve their goals.

The trick is knowing if a sacrifice will be worth it or wasted.

Sonic wasn't a founding member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Those Members were Princess Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Rotor Walrus, and Antoine Depardieu Décolleté. When they first formed there wasn't many Mobians living in Knothole. There were a few, mostly young children and older folk who had escaped when Robotnik first took over. There weren't many of them who were skilled fighters, but a few of the younger Mobians had the fire in their hearts to strike back.

This is the story of one of those attempts to strike back. This is a story of Duty, Friendship, and Sacrifice….

And this is a story of Revenge.

* * *

Princess Sally closes NICOLE's Screen. She had been up all night checking and rechecking the data to see if the rumors were true, and apparently they were. Doctor Robotnik would be inspecting a nearby Weapons Facility tomorrow, and since it's a secret inspection, his guard detail will be at its lowest.

She had trouble believing it but after all that double checking there was no denying it now. This was The Knothole Freedom Fighters' big chance. They had been working hard, doing their very best to hurt Robotnik in whatever ways they could: sabotage, rescue missions, supply runs, petty distractions. Actually that is what it had mostly been up to this point, petty distractions. Like a fly they would buzz in and anger Robotnik, rather his lackeys as the Freedom Fighters weren't even sure if Robotnik recognized them as a threat, annoy him, and buzz away before he can strike back. Rinse and Repeat.

But no more. The Freedom Fighters were putting an end to the bad doctor's tyranny tomorrow and ending this Era of Darkness. And it couldn't have come any sooner. The Princess had been waiting for an opportunity like this and she wasn't going to pass it up.

"Robotnik," she clenches her fist, "You'll pay for what you've done to Mobius! And you'll pay for what you've done to my family!"

"Warning Sally," NICOLE buzzed in, "There seems to be too much unfilled data."

"What do you mean?" Sally asks somewhat irritated, it had been a long night and she was not looking forwards to being told only now there was something amiss.

"Well the origins of the data supporting the rumor are only 60 percent reliable," the AI warned, "Also if the inspection is to be secret, the data should be unavailable without a leak. And Robotnik has rarely allowed leaks before."

Sally sighs, "His grip on Mobius is starting to loosen. Robotnik may have taken over the Kingdom of Acorn by surprise but he isn't able to hold onto it. The Leak just proves he's weakening."

"That may be true," NICOLE pauses, analyzing the possibilities, "However more probable is that the data is not accurate. Perhaps the rumor was sent out to distract his enemies."

"I considered that," Sally smiles. While NICOLE, even if she was an Artificial Intelligence Program, was a dear friend, Sally always enjoyed being able to outsmart or outthink the computer, "Robotnik's main enemies right now are the Mobian Militia and the military might of the Overlanders. Neither of those groups has access to the facility he's inspecting, so why deceive them? There are only two possibilities. Either he's rubbing it into their faces that he can do as he pleases, hence the low security, or he's got a leak he doesn't know about."

"That is a big assumption," the AI defended, "but there is also the possibility that the leak is a trap."

"Not likely," Sally corrected again, "If he was to set up a trap, he'd be setting it up in a location that gave him the advantage. The Weapons facility is in the Dark Swamp. Most SWATbots have trouble traversing the Swamp due to the sink holes and mud that clogs up their joints. And the Hover Pods can't navigate as the swamplands are too thick and the insects in the air play havoc with the life detection systems. Robotnik is at a huge disadvantage here, it's not the ideal place to hold a trap."

NICOLE ponders this information for a moment, "If you say so Sally. However all my data points to a trap."

"NICOLE you may be the most advanced AI in the world, but you still act like a computer. Sometimes you won't have all the data and have to act on instinct and go by your gut," Sally explains.

"I'll try to record that into my memory banks."

"Good," Sally yawns, "Well I'm off to bed."

"At the time of the tone, it will be seven-thirty-five a.m." NICOLE informs.

Sally just grumbles on her way to her room, "Tell any visitors I'm not to be disturbed till ten." With that Sally slams the bedroom door shut.

* * *

Sally slumps into her chair around the meeting table; she tries to hide the embarrassment in her face.

"Well hon," Bunnie tries to hold back a laugh, "That's what you get for sleepin' in."

Sally had already scheduled a meeting with the other Freedom Fighters to explain her plan of attack. Unfortunately she had stayed up all night making it. When she told NICOLE not to disturb her till ten, she didn't realize NICOLE wouldn't wake her up till two. She was a whole 2 hours late for the meeting and only happened to bump into Bunnie on the way.

Bunnie had explained that after Sally had been a no show for thirty minutes, Rotor sent everyone home. And for once everyone had been there on time, except for her. After urging everyone to be there on time, fully prepared for their big chance, Sally herself had blown it.

"I didn't mean to sleep in," Sally whined, "Doesn't matter now does it?"

"'Fraid not Sally-Girl," Bunnie smiled, patting her friend on the back, "Maybe next time?"

"We don't have a next time," Sally shook her head, "Robotnik will be at the factory tomorrow, we only have today to plan. We need to gather everyone up again."

"Well I can get a few people," Bunnie shrugs, "But most are already doing their daily assignments. It won't be a full meeting."

Sally gives her a sheepish smile, "Probably for the best, I don't know if I can face all of them."

It doesn't take long for Bunnie to gather up some Freedom Fighters. Sally looks over the faces. It was good to see Rotor made it. As Sally's Second in Command, it was always good for him to be there to back up her plans. Sometimes he came up with his own.

Bunnie had just caught Johnny as he came back from his patrol. Johnny liked to show off a bit, but he was rather quick on his feet and an excellent fighter, specifically with staff weapons. While he wasn't really a planner, he was usually good at following one.

Ben had also just returned from a patrol and happened to pass by as everyone was showing up. Ben was a scout through and through. He wasn't the best fighter, but he could hold his own. Ben was also very good at following orders. Rarely did he deviate from them, and when he did, it was usually for the best. He was a good call. Unfortunately he also tended to move too quickly for the rest, disappearing without a trace. While this made him a good scout, it made him difficult to work with in a group. Not because he didn't get along, but because he reacted before he'd communicate, but he'd do for this mission.

Antoine had been the first to actually show up, trying to be the most impressive of the group. Antoine had the most training out of all of them, but he still lacked the experience. Still he made up for it in his profession behavior, except when things seemed to be going bad, which happened a lot. Antoine was a bit of a coward, and on top of that always felt that everyone was relying on his skill and training to help pull them through. Unfortunately this put enormous pressure on every choice he made making him sometimes be unreliable because he was panicking or froze because he couldn't make a decision. Ordinarily that would have pulled him from active duty, but since the Freedom Fighters needed every man they could get and sometimes Antoine's own pride forced him to pull through even when nobody else could. While it was risky, it was good he was here.

The Last to show up had been Fiona. As kids Sally and Fiona had been friends, but something between the two caused the friendship to go sour and they hadn't really been on the best of terms sense. Well, at least from Sally's point of view. Fiona seemed to be indifferent to the fact, not caring one way or the other, which made it rub Sally the wrong way even more. Fiona was always a wild card in the mix. She was a pretty good fighter, and she knew enough basic medical skills to act as a field medic, but she didn't' follow orders well, usually going off to do her own thing. Fiona also had away with getting under Sally's skin as well, causing Sally to lose her cool during critical moments. However, Fiona had never failed a mission she had gone on so far, and she was the only one other than Doctor Quack, who could act as a medic. And since Doctor Quack was too important to risk in the field, Sally knew she'd have to let Fiona on this one. She was mandatory even if she was the biggest risk on the team.

Of course Bunnie was there as well and that helped relieve some of the risk. Bunnie had been Sally's Lady in Waiting, and best friend since as far back as she could remember. Bunnie also acted as her body guard for a good portion of that time. And Sally knew she could trust Bunnie to keep Fiona in line.

"Thank you all for coming," Sally begins, brushing some hair from her eyes, "I apologize for my previous mishap with the meeting earlier."

"It's nice to get to sleep in every now and again," Fiona teases, taking her seat.

"Right well," Sally coughs, "Let's just get started then shall we…."

* * *

The Clouds covered what little stars were visible that night. The rain was light but cold. Sally pulled the dark blue hood she was wearing over her head. She turned behind her at the others. They all wore similarly colored, hooded jackets. Rotor nodded to tell her they were ready. At the meeting Rotor expressed almost the exact same concerns NICOLE had the night before, but like with NICOLE, Sally had reassured him that she had thought this through. They were not missing this opportunity and they were not letting Robotnik walk away from this one.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Storms coming in," Ben warns, "May change the flight plan."

"Robotnik will be there, don't worry about a thing," Sally cautioned.

"But what if he's not?" Fiona asked.

"We shut down the facility anyways," Rotor replied, "It'll just be easier."

That was the official plan. Take out the facility, and get Robotnik if they can. But Sally had other plans. They wouldn't need to take out the facility if Robotnik was taken down. He was one hundred percent the goal, everything else was secondary.

"Let's get moving," Johnny shuddered, "It's cold out here."

The group of seven slowly starts moving towards the base. Sally felt the small pistol attached to her belt. Usually The Knothole Freedom Fighters don't carry guns, for the most part shooting SWATbots did very little as most carried magnetic shields that protected them from bullets or jammers that would fry laser pistols. Robotnik likely carried a similar jammer, perhaps even armor to resist bullets, but Sally felt she needed it tonight. Just in case.

She was the only one who was carrying one. She had advised Rotor to carry one but he opted out saying he wasn't good at using them anyways. Bunnie also refused one. Not because of lack of skill but lack of desire to. None of the others were offered one.

"Sal," Bunnie Warned, "If you keep playing with that thing you'll likely shoot your own foot off."

"Just making sure it's still there," Sally mumbles back. Small talk on the mission was both dangerous and distracting. Sally had never really ever been for it. While many of the Freedom Fighters enjoyed talking back and forth and sending jabs at each other, Sally, specifically for this mission, felt it too risky in enemy territory.

Of course that never stops the others. Ever.

"Why weren't we given fire arms?" Fiona asks.

"I'm better close range," Ben shrugs it off.

"I don't need a weapon," Johnny Brags.

"They why did you bring the stick?" Bunnie nudges.

This goes on until the dirt ground turns to metal plating. Nobody is speaking then. All verbal communication has ceased and everyone is focusing on Sally's next move as she goes first.

For the most part the base looks empty. Deserted even. Sally is just starting to regret not observing the base before the mission when a big spot light shines right on her.

"Well well well well, what do we have here?" A voice laughs. The voice echoes from everywhere. Its sound is dark, cold. Almost as if you can hear the evil seeping through it.

"Robotnik," Sally clenches her teeth.


	2. Friendship, Duty, and Sacrifice Part 002

**War for Mobius Side Stories**

_Friendship, Duty, and Sacrifice Part 002_

The bright lights rays cut through the cold and wet night. Probably the way Robotnik designed them, both to harm and intimidate. However the that wasn't the worst part of it. No, the worst part was that Sally was so close to finally making the traitorous overlander pay for the pain and suffering he's caused, and he is still just out of reach.

The small group of Freedom Fighters is in the center of the lights, their enemies surrounding them. However to the shock of many of them, it wasn't robots. These enemies were flesh and blood, fellow Mobians.

"Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters by the looks of it," Rotor mutters as he looks around. The angle of the lights makes it near impossible to make out their faces, but they are too well armed to be anything but criminals who were profiting from Robotnik's takeover.

While most Mobians were against the idea of Robotnik's takeover, some allied themselves with him to avoid being Roboticized or forced into labor camps. Many criminal groups actually benefitted by allying themselves with Robotnik, and since Robotnik held all the money, Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries flocked to him whenever he offered work. While many Mobians still lived in small cities Robotnik ruled over, they had strict curfews and were more like prison camps. A few tried to rebel but Robotnik managed to squash them each time.

This had been one of the reasons the Knothole Freedom Fighters were lucky. Knothole was a hidden safe haven. So not only were the Freedom Fighters out of Robotnik's reach, so was anyone they had rescued or anyone who sought to just escape Robotnik. They could have relatively normal lives.

And rumors had spread that the leader of the village was none other than King Acorn's daughter, Sally. Many Mobians were inspired by this rumor.

"You know Princess," Robotnik's voice echoes as a large Holographic projection of him appears in the sky, "I was quite pleased to hear you were still alive. I had worried that none of the House of Acorn had survived my take over. Unfortunately it saddens me you've seemed to have chosen to fight against me. I can't have the populace thinking that there is a rule that challenges mine now can I?"

"Stuff it Eggbelly!" Sally growls back, "Your reign of tyranny ends tonight!"

"Oh dear me," The dictator mocks, "I was not aware of this. And to think I promised these nice gentlemen a large sum of money if they captured you and your friends. Of course I did actually say alive or otherwise..."

The Mercenaries chuckle around them.

"And since we're the only two who know about that," Robotnik continues, "If you were to be eliminated nobody else would ever find out. Of course that would have to be after your watch your friends suffer slow and agonizing torture before they are roboticized!"

"I'm not too fond of torture," Jack smirks, "However it's gotta be better than listening to you gloat."

Sally doesn't waver, "When we take you down, you're the one who will really be suffering. Suffering the same pain you've caused all of Mobius!"

Rotor and Bunnie turn to look at Sally, not really approving of such a threat; however the Princess just shrugs it off. Apparently so does Robotnik.

"I see, well it looks like we won't become friends," Robotnik feigns disappointment, "I so did want to roboticize you, however I think a public execution might be a more fitting punishment. Aw what does it matter really? You're not even going to make it through tonight. Sleet you have your orders, alive or dead, it doesn't matter."

"With Pleasure," one of the mercenaries cackles gleefully, "Never did like your father for banning us from Mobotropolis anyways."

The Mercenaries move in. Sally didn't want to waste one of the few bullets she has with her but she has no other option if she wanted Robotnik. She fires a shot into the spotlight near the Sleet. It explodes into sparks causing the others nearby to short out as well.

All the Mobians scatter and the giant Hologram of Robotnik fades away. Luckily Robotnik's paid troops weren't as organized as the Freedom Fighters were. Most ran for cover worrying more about being alive for the money they'd earn rather than actually earning it.

The Knothole Freedom Fighters instead ran for the nearest cover to make their stand. Unfortunately they had no firearms of their own except Sally's. They'd only be able to fight back when the Mercenaries neared them. Ben draws the Machete he carries, while it wasn't going to deflect bullets, it probably could reflect or redirect any beam weapons. Jack pulls out his metal bo-staff. Since he was the fastest he could probably steal a weapon of one of the distracted mercenaries and bring it back. Also when he was lucky, he could deflect a few bullets with the thing. Bunnie crouched behind the remains of one of the lights. It sparks slightly possibly still functioning.

"Rotor, you think you can get this bad boy up and running again?" She asks the Walrus.

"Just give me a minute and we'll find out." He replies. He pulls a screwdriver from his pocket on his jacket. He begins pulling the back off the light.

"Don't just stand there you fools," Sleet howls to his companions, "Take them!"

"You heard him," Sleets partner shouts out to the rest, "Charge!"

While Sleet may be the brains behind the current group of Mercenaries, his partner Dingo, was definitely the muscle. He is huge, towering a good two heads over most of his fellow Mobians. He was also built like a tank. He was going to be a pain to take down, but if the Freedom Fighters wanted to best the group, he was the priority target.

Fiona grabs a chuck of metal and hurls it at a large pig that seems to be not paying attention to the group. The chuck bounces off the pigs noggin, knocking the porker out. Taking advantage of the situation, Jack runs from cover and picks up the ham's weapon, tossing it back to the group. Bunnie catches it and take aim. She fires a few shots over their head to drive them back. Most of the Mercenaries expecting an easy job fall back a bit, but Dingo keeps charging. Bunnie didn't want to put the big lug down, but she has to stop him before it's too late.

Ben doesn't give her the opportunity. He hurls himself from behind the spot light slamming himself into the big bruiser. Moments later Jack slams into Dingo's back. It stops him, but not for long. He grabs jack's staff and swings it around, the rabbit still attached, crashing it into Ben. Dingo then resumes his charge.

"Fiona, let's get him," Sally orders.

"Are you crazy!?" Fiona snaps back, "Didn't you see what he just did?!"

But Sally wasn't listening. She charges the larger mobian without a second thought. The red fox chooses to remain in cover to avoid pain. Bunnie tosses her the rifle.

"Here," the southern belle snaps, "At least pretend you're useful!" With that the she rushes off after her friend.

Sally jumps and slams her foot into Dingo's stomach. The big guy howls in pain or rage, Sally can't tell, but it doesn't stop him from grabbing her and tossing her into the air.

Bunnie slams into him right after that. He's about grab her too when a bright light blasts his eyes. It only lasts a few seconds but the light blinds him temporarily.

"Now guys!" The walrus calls, him now too jumping from cover and charging the beast. Fiona still remains behind but she shoots a few rounds in the air to drive other Mercenaries back.

Bunnie slams her fist into Dingo's gut. Rotor then bulldozes him over while he is unbalanced. Jack managing to recover, then smashes his bo on Dingo's head. The big Mobians groans but doesn't get back up.

"Oh man," another mercenary panics, "They took down Dingo!" They begin falling back for cover.

The Freedom Fighters take a moment to cheer. Sally doesn't join them. Instead she turns her attention back to Fiona. However before she can say anything Ben slams into her.

"Look out!" he cries but she doesn't hear it. Instead she hears the loud crack from a sniper rifle and sees the blood splurt from the wolf's shoulder.

To the wolf's credit he doesn't howl in pain, but rather chokes it back. Fiona turns and fires in the direction of the sniper, but the distance is too great and she can't even tell if she's hitting near him.

"Fiona get over here!" Sally hollers at her. The acting medic pauses for a moment and then rushes over. She begins working on Ben right away.

"We need to get out of her," Rotor decides, "If we stay here we're sitting ducks."

"We can't just leave now," Sally counters, "This may be our only chance to take down Robotnik!"

"Sally be reasonable," Bunnie shakes her head, "We don't even know if he's here! The hologram could have been coming from miles away!"

Sally turns to Rotor, "Was it?"

"Not likely," Rotor sighs, "In this weather, the quality wouldn't have been that good if it was."

"Then we need to go after him," Sally continues.

"It took all of us to take down one guy," Rotor disagrees, gesturing to Dingo, "and we don't know how many are still here. With Ben wounded and without weapons we're just asking for Robotization!"

"We can't let Robotnik get away with all that he has done," Sally argues, "We need to take him now while we have a chance!"

"But we can't!" Rotor counters, "With Ben injured and no weapons, even if this is our big chance, we wouldn't stand a chance!"

"You can't be serious," Sally is shocked, "Don't you want to return things back to the way they were when we were kids?"

"Yes I want to fix things," Rotor sighs, "But stopping Robotnik here and now isn't going to help do that if we're all dead."

Sally just shakes her head and growls, "I don't believe this. I'm going to stop Robotnik and save Mobius. Anyone who wants to help can come with me."

With that Sally marches off towards the facility entrance. Only when she reaches the door does she look back to see who followed. To her shock none of them did. Instead they're making their way towards the Great Forest. Bunnie pauses to look back at Sally before continuing with the rest. Sally stands motionless. She said she would do this on her own if she had to, and it looks like she'll have to. She just wishes deep down she didn't.

* * *

The facility seemed empty, adding more to the notion that the ordeal was a trap. Sally regrets not taking NICOLE on this mission due to the weather. Actually, she regrets being unable to convince any of the other Freedom Fighters to continue onward with her, as well. Part of her wished to curse them for being cowards, but part of her believed they weret he ones who made the right decision. Part of her still said none of it would matter when Robotnik has finally paid for all the suffering he's caused her.

She reaches a large metal door. She can hear Robotnik's voice seep through it as he barks orders to someone. Sally takes a moment breathing heavily, readying herself for the coming confrontation that awaited beyond the large metal doors. She pushes on the door but it doesn't seem to open. She looks for a switch or a nob or some other method to open the door. She can see none.

"There must be a way in," She tells herself. She feels the wall around the door for a hidden panel. She finds none. Perhaps it was a hidden floor panel. Sally takes a few steps back but the Princess once again comes up empty handed or footed as the case may be. This was infuriating, there had to be a catch. Robotnik wouldn't seal himself off without some method of escape. She takes another look around the room, pausing when she notices a plate marking the name of the room. The Roboticizor.

Now she had to get in. Robotnik was likely trying to dismantle the device before the Princess or any of the other Freedom Fighters broke in to steal its data. The others would surely have come if they knew what an opportunity they've now missed.

But still the problem of opening the door presents itself. There had to be another way in. Sally scans the room a final time. This time she spots a small air vent above the door. Reaching into her pockets she pulls out a grappling hook with a clawed end. Rotor had specifically developed these to climb into Robotnik's fortresses using the claws to which would automatically drill their way into the metal. It hadn't been field tested, and this challenge proposed the perfect opportunity to do so. Besides, Robotnik would get away again if she didn't speed things along.

Using the small launcher that came with the hook, the Princess Launches the hook to the ceiling. She then climbs the small rope hanging from the hook up to the vent. Luckily the Vent Cover wasn't sealed very tight and she was able to pry it off. She barely manages to catch the cover before it falls to the ground by grabbing it between her feet. Not wanting to lose time but not wanting to let alert Robotnik of her position, she lowers herself to set the cover down, before climbing back up and through the shaft. She makes her way to the other side, considering it's not long due to the short distance of the door way, and drawing the small firearm she carried with her she kicks the through the second cover and hops into the room.

The Roboticizor sits by inactive in the middle of the room. There are also five robians in the room. Robotnik is behind a glass barrier on the other side.

"About time you showed up," The Overlander cackles, "I was beginning to wonder if you had decided to ignore my invitation."

Sally doesn't say anything. Instead she fires three rounds at him. The shots are deflected off his glass barrier and bounce harmlessly, well as harmlessly as deflected bullets can be, away.

"Diamond Glass," Robotnik explains, "One of my own creations. As strong as diamond you could say. Nothing will get through it. Make this easier on yourself would you? I am in a bit of a hurry you might say, so I don't want to waste any more time making a full out of you."

Sally pulls the trigger one more time out of anger. Again the bullet just bounces away. He wasn't bluffing. There is only one bullet remaining in her weapon. She couldn't waste it. The Princess holsters her weapon.

"I'll make you pay for hurting us," She growls at him, "You'll feel the wrath of Acorn, and wish you ever attempted to rule over Mobius!"

"Bold words Princess," Robotnik spits back to her, his patience is starting to wear thin, "However utterly useless. Take her."

The Five Robians charge Sally. She re-draws her pistol and clubs the handle into the robotic eagle's face as it swoops at her, redirecting it into the nearby wall. Next she sweeps the legs of the second robian, a raccoon, tripping it.

Ignoring the pain in her legs for kicking the robot, she kicks the raccoon again, sending it careening into a robian horse. The two crash hard and tumble down. Sally looks to the others. Something about them looks familiar. She couldn't place it however, so she shrugs it off. She looks around for another weapon to use against them. In the corner she spies a wrench, medieval but it'll do. She dives for it.

These Robians weren't combat models; they could barely take crashing into walls or each other. The Wrench was probably the Princess's best chance to fight them, hopefully she wouldn't have to resort to wasting her bullet on them.

She picks up the Wrench just before one of the two remain robians tackles her. She manages to kick it off. She then charges the other striking it hard with back of the wrench. The Robot falls back. She hits it again, anger filling in her wishing she was smashing Robotnik instead.

She is about to hit again when the robian who tackles her grabs the wrench in her hand holding so she can't swing. Without thinking Sally draws her gun and aims at the robot, looking in its glowing red eyes.

Sir Charles? Sir Charles Hedgehog?! There he was in the robotic flesh. She hadn't been good acquaintances with the Knighted Science Master, former lead Scientist in the Kings Court before Robotnik took the position. Sally had heard rumors that Sir Charles had escaped with his family, but here he was, Roboticized. And he wasn't just attacking, he was protecting the other Robian, either by orders to protect Robotnik's resources or by his own will, Sally couldn't tell.

She looks back at the one she had attacked so harshly and horror fills her face. It was Juliana. Juliana along with Sally's nanny Rosie, had a hand in raising Sally. She had been both a friend and a Mentor figure to her. It was her wisdom and advice that guided many of Sally's decisions and actions today.

And here Sally was, attacking her while she was being forced to do the biddings of a madman.

The Princess lets the Robian Hedgehog take the wrench. She had forgotten in her desire to stop Robotnik that Robians were once Mobians who had been forcefully turned to Robots by Robotnik to help provide cheap labor and soldiers for his armies. Many had been political rivals, or leaders that Robotnik turned to machines as a warning to those who would oppose them. Others were soldiers who failed jobs for him and others still were just everyday mobians who just were unlucky enough to be a victim of Robotnik's tyranny.

Sally felt like puking. These were her people too. People she had sworn to free from Robotnik's rule. People who had served her father, who had families, lives, and dreams denied them by Robotnik. Like herself. She had wanted to destroy Robotnik so much she had put the lives of her comrades in danger recklessly, ignored all warnings, and passed a line that made her closer to being like the dictator than she had ever wanted to be. The Princess falls to her knees over Juliana who barely was functioning.

"I'm sorry," She cries, "I put my own desires above those of Mobius. I not fit to liberate my Kingdom if I have to resort to the brutality of this man. I can't stop to his level!"

"Touching," Robotnik interrupts, "But unfortunately I don't have a heart for you to break. Roboticize her immediately."

Sally turns to the Robotic Sir Charles, and the other Robians who have now managed to return to their feet. The Move towards her, arms outstretched to grab…Juliana?

"All Units," Sir Charles states robotically, "Fall back."

The Robians move to a maintenance tunnel near Robotnik's diamond glass wall, and retreat against their orders. But why? How?! The tunnel is sealed behind them.

"Blasted Machines!" Robotnik howls, "When I get my hands on them I'll…."

The Overlander sighs, "No matter. While you may not be Roboticized, you're not out of the woods yet your highness. FANG!"

Sally looks up just in time to see a Weasel, probably one of the Mercenaries, fire a Rocket Launcher from a balcony above. The Princess had been so focused on the Robotnik she had forgotten to check for other dangers besides the main ones she had seen in the room.

The Missile flies down towards her as Robotnik's laughter fills the room. In a rare moment she panicked, unable to fathom what she could do next.

"Sally-Girl!" a familiar voice calls and then everything blacks out.

* * *

The Pain throbbing in her head was unbearable. Sally groaned as struggled to move, her body sore all over, blood tasted in her mouth, and her head aching. The Princess manages to dizzily bring herself to her feet. She was still in the same chamber she had been in, though it was more damaged from the explosion. Behind her the Diamond Glass still stood, but Robotnik no longer waited on the other side. Sally tried dragging herself to the door when she hears a low moaning.

"Sal….Sally-Girl….is that you? Are you okay?"

Bunnie! Sally remember just before the missile detonated, Bunnie had pushed her out of the way. The Princess looked around the room frantically before finding spotting the Rabbit next to the roboticizor. Ignoring the pain through her body, Sally makes her way over to her friend.

"Bunnie! You saved me, Mother of Mobius, you came back for me! Why?" Sally choked.

"We're friends," Bunnie manages to sputter out; "I couldn't….let you face Robotnik alone."

"Oh Bunnie, I'm sorry this is entirely my fault," Sally sobs.

"It's okay," The rabbit struggles to continue, "It doesn't hurt bad….I don't even feel any pain in my arm or my legs…."

Sally can only sob as the rabbit smiles up at her, consciousness fading away. Sally looks over her friend's body.

"That's because they're gone," The Princess Wails to the unconscious rabbit.

* * *

"Bunnie," Rotor's voice breaks the silence, "Can you hear me?"

Bunnie opens her eyes. Pain seemed to be the main feeling, but pain was good, it meant she didn't die. Though the way it was feeling she might as well had. Her right arm felt fine, but the other and her legs felt heavy. She turns towards Rotor who sits next to the bed she's in.

"Rotor? Where am I?"

"Knothole," Rotor smiles, it's a grim smile, "In the Medical Ward."

"Knothole?" The Southern belle relaxes for a moment but only just, "What about Sally? Is she alright?"

"I don't know," Rotor shakes his head, "She snuck out while they were checking on you and locked herself in her hut. That was a yesterday."

"Locked herself in her hut? Why?"

"She blames herself," Rotor sadly shakes his head.

"So one mission got botched," Bunnie tries to smile but deep down she knows something is amiss, "She can't think that's a big deal can she?"

Rotor sighs and sits there for a long time before answering, "Bunnie, about your injuries…."

* * *

Sally returns to her hut while after it had become dark. She had slipped out during the day and had hid out near the Lake of Rings, more of a pond that produced the Magic Rings that powered the village, keeping it off Robotnik's grid. She had screwed up badly on the mission, and she had been working on the courage to deal with it, but has found she could not.

She unlocks the back door to her hut and goes inside. She doesn't even turn on the lights to avoid anyone who might be watching trying to talk to her. Hopefully they'd stay away for now. They didn't.

"Sally-Girl, you don't even look like you should be outta bed with all those bandages," Bunnie's voice comes from the dark. The one person Sally wished not to see the most.

"Bunnie, please…." Sally starts but when the lights are flipped on the sight makes her unable to finish her sentence.

Bunnie stands before her, her legs and left arm replaced with robotic counters parts to replace the ones she had lost saving Sally's life. The Princess in return had dragged her friend back to Knothole as best she could. With Rotor and Doctor Quack's help, Bunnie would be able to live a relatively normal life, as they told her, but even if they found a way to cure those who had been made machines by Robotnik, Bunnies wounds would show forever.

Sally wanted to run, to turn and look away, but she could not. Bunnie stands there for a moment, but then wraps her arms around her friend.

"I saw and heard what you told Juliana," the rabbit explains, "I've known you far longer than any of the others. I knew what you were going through."

"Bunnie," Sally sobs, "I let everyone down, but I promise I won't do it again. I can only offer you my word that I won't let this happen again."

"Then I can forgive Sally," Bunnie cries as well, "If you can promise that then I can forgive you!"

* * *

After a while and talking, Bunnie heads for home. For the most part Bunnie explains what Sally missed through the day. For the most part they hat left on good terms again, friends even. But when Bunnie was out of sight, when Sally was alone again she spoke the truth.

"You can forgive me, but I can never forgive myself. I doesn't matter what we fight for, if we fail to protect our fellow Mobians we're no better than Robotnik. I promise no mobian will suffer on our watch."

* * *

**About:**

**War for Mobius is a Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Fiction written by TheRedAuthar. The War for Mobius Side Stories is designed to help expand on that universe to help it become more believable.**

**Friendship, Duty, and Sacrifice is written to help expand on Princess Sally and the Character of Bunnie Rabbot. I always thought in SatAM it would have been fitting for Bunnie to have gotten her Robotic limbs as a sacrifice for one of the other Freedom Fighters, and as a twist I thought it would be more meaningful if it was a permanent damage. **

**Meanwhile many people consider Sally Acorn a Mary Sue. While I've never seen that myself, I can understand where many people get that idea, as she is rarely shown with selfish desires and makes little mistakes during the course of the Cartoon. I wanted to write a story showing Sally in one of those moments of weakness to help show why she tries so hard to be so perfect in everything she does, so nobody suffers from her mistakes. **

**Hopefully you enjoyed the story. Feel free to comment. **


	3. Robotnik Labs

**War for Mobius Side Stories **

_Robotnik Labs Catalog 001_

Security Warrior Android Trooper Robot (SWATbot) – Security Robot design for dangerous situations. Contains built in laser in index finger, but can also be programmed to use other weapons. Each unit is equipped with reinforced armor to resist bullet damage and a rechargeable energy shield to resist laser fire. Special Command Units also available. Requires Military or Police Permit to Order.

Security Warrior Pilot Robot (SWPbot) – Security Robot designed for piloting vehicles. Contains built in laser finger. Each unit is Equipped with a rechargeable energy shield to resist laser fire, but kept light weight for vehicle piloting. Special Command Units and Specialized Hover Bike also Available. Requires Military of Police Permit to Order.

Hover Pods – Specialized Vehicles designed to hover above the ground. Comes in a variety of colors including but not limited to Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Purple. Each pod can hover up to ten feet above the ground. Specialized Military Grade Engines and Flight Capabilities are also available for those with Military or Police Permit. Civilian Models available.

Hover Disks – Specialized Carriers designed to carry cargo. Can be pushed by hand or pulled behind Hover Pod. Can Hover up to fifteen feet in the air. Special Military Grade Engines and Flight Capabilities are also available for those with Military or Police Permit. Civilian Models Available.

Brain Bots – Technician Robot designed to use computers and electronics. Two models are available, Tread Designed and Mobian Designed. Light weight but built with rechargeable energy shield to resist laser fire. Civilian Models Available.

Mechanic Bots – Technician Robots designed to repair other robots and vehicles. Two Models are available, Tread Designed and Mobian Designed. Heavier Duty and built with rechargeable energy shield to resist laser fire. Civilian Models Available.

Digger Bots – Mining Robots Designed rapid digging. Contains heavy casing to resist being crushed in mine tunnel collapse. WARNING: Current Digger Bot Designs do not allow for advance intelligence. Robot will not be able to determine dangers it may cause itself or those around it while digging. Only Available to those with Mining Permits.

**ABOUT: **

**Robotnik Lab Catalogs is a special short designed to give you an idea on what each of Robotnik's Robots are designed for as well as giving you an insight on how he was able to design such robots and spread them out for his take over. Unlike most multi-part shorts, Robotnik Lab Catalogs will update at random rather than in groups. This is because they are 1) Not really meant to be read as a story, and 2) sometimes may contain spoiler information. **


	4. Dark Rain

_**READER QUESTIONS!**__**  
**_

_**After not figuring out how to respond to someone who isn't a User I finally decided to just throw this in at the top of my next Chapter. **_

_**bearvalley3365**__** asks:**_

_**Q1: **__"Most people thinks Dingo is dumb, but you i would strongly disagree with those who thinks that thought. he's smarter then people thinks, would you agree or disagree with that statement?" _

_**A1: **__Dingo isn't the brightest bulb in the shed. However in Sonic Underground he has shown he can think on his feet and improvise when the time calls for it. While Sleet may be more Book smart, I believe Dingo may have the more brains between the two. _

_**Q2: **__"Just curious, have you ever respond to a review just to get it rejected?"_

_**A2: **__Not sure what you mean exactly, but I haven't reviewed anyone else's work on yet so I'm gonna have to say no. If I misunderstood the question feel free to correct me and ask again._

_**And for anyone else with questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to PM me or ask in a review on the page. I can answer back via PM or like this (above the following chapter). Just tell me your preference or I'll just assume to respond via next Chapter.**_

* * *

**War for Mobius Side Stories **

_Dark Rain_

The air is cold and carries a foul taste. There are no sounds except the ghastly echo of the muddy footprints he leaves behind. While it's the middle of the day, the clouds are so thick it seems more like the middle of the night. Rain will come soon, but he plans to be back home before then.

His name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, genius extraordinaire and disputed rule over the former Mobian Kingdom of Acorn as well as many others. However today he's just a man.

He had given the orders that he was to be alone today, not disturbed by any news save for the capture or destruction of a special group of Freedom Fighters whom were led by a certain Princess who was inspiring Mobians to rebel against him. And while he enjoyed the game of war, he had a bigger one to play against The United Overlander Nations, and he could not afford petty distractions from his Mobian subjects.

But today had to do with neither side of the war. Today had to deal with a personal issue.

Robotnik continues to stomp his way through The Dark Swamp for what seems like hours. As if they can sense the evil radiating from the Overlander, all the native life avoids being in his way. Bugs that normally swarmed a newcomer in the area, buzz away as he nears, and the natural predators flee as if they fear becoming the doctor's prey. Perhaps the weather had made them act this way, but Robotnik always feels a ping of pride on how nothing opposes him here.

Finally he reaches his destination, a very large and very old building. The only structure that stands in the swamp, Iron Lock Prison. To say the building looks haunted would be an understatement. The walls were old and rusted, large cracks crawled and snaked their way across the surface of the building, but never deep enough to penetrate all the way through the cold, dark walls. Even before Robotnik had taken over the prison had been deemed a dark and foreboding place. One of the main reasons the doctor had snatched the place up as quickly as it would have been ideal for his enemies to have made it a base of their own.

Robotnik kept few Robot guards here, but they were his best. Only the state of the art and newest models of his finest creations were permitted to keep both his enemies out, and the lone prisoner inside.

However that was all to end today. No more would resources be wasted on guarding this dump. No more would he fear the being that he held prisoner here, the only one who really stood a chance of taking him down. This day would mark the end of any true danger to his empire.

Recognizing Robotnik as he approached, the security drone lowers the drawbridge into the facility. The wood creaks under the big Overlander's steps. The Combots step aside after verifying the identity of their creator as he marches past, giving them no orders but rather a stare that to anything would mean "get out of my way or else."

Robotnik travels the long eerie corridor to the elevator in the back. The doctor then takes it down. Four floors later he steps out and approaches a large cell. The guards step aside letting their mater through.

A hooded figure sits in the middle of the cell, arms bound by explosive and electrically restraints behind its back. Its feet chained to the floor as well as to two large iron balls just for an extra touch. Around the neck of the figure was a stasis collar, designed to drain the prisoner of any strength, and explode if tampered with. The prisoner was never going to harm anyone let alone escape, so why does he bring fear to Robotnik as he approaches? Why is a cold sweat forming on the tyrant's brow?

Robotnik does his best to hide the fear. He twirls a finger through his large orange mustache to emulate an appearance of control of the situation. Control he worries he may not have. The figure ignores the Overlander's approach, nothing till after the big man.

"I believe you know why I am here?" Robotnik smiles at the figure. A nod is all he gets back as a response. Robotnik growls at this, "You knew this was coming sooner or later."

"I did," the hooded figure cackles, almost cheerfully, "I predicted as much before."

"Your prediction is wrong and you know it," Robotnik laughs, "Your cling to the magic of the past has weakened you. Soon I will rule all of Mobius and you and your 'magic' will be no more."

The hooded being only returns the laughter, "Indeed. However it's your cling to science that makes you weak not my cling to magic."

"Yet in my so called weakness," the Overlander growls back, "I soon will have control over this world. You're magic couldn't even slow me down."

"We'll yet see," the hooded figure cackles again. Suddenly a wave of energy blasts through the room, throwing Robotnik away from his prisoner. As this happens the chains that bound the wizard are blasted to metallic dust, explosives and all.

Fearing for his life Robotnik makes a mad dash for the cell's exit, hollering wildly for his guards to come to his rescue. In a matter of seconds every robot in the facility floods into the room. They fire on Robotnik's prisoner only to be blasted back by wave after wave of energy. They don't stand a chance and Robotnik recognizes this.

But he came to end this today, and he shall. Using his beloved robots as cover, the Overlander hurries out of the cell and to the computer controls hooked up to it. He had prepared for a scenario like this, however he had underestimated the wizard's power, and doubts began creeping into his mind if he could pull this off.

"I am soon to rule over this planet and I'll not let you or anyone else stop me!" He shouts to the wizard, as he punches in the commands for this emergency. The computer lets out a low blaring to inform him the shortage of power to pull of such a contingency.

However Robotnik prepared for this. From his pocket he pulls a small green gem that shines brightly. As he can sense the rock's presence the wizard turns to Robotnik.

"A chaos emerald!" the hooded figure is taken by surprise.

"You're magic is weak," Robotnik excuses himself an evil chuckle, "And yet my technology and science has found a better use for it!"

Suddenly a light forms in the center of the large cell room. It soon begins expanding rapidly. Slowly at first the metallic dust and small pieces of scrap from the combat robots begins being drawn into the light. Then larger pieces too begin to be pulled into the growing mass of energy. Within no time at all, everything in the cell is being pulled towards the light.

"The Void!" howls the wizard as he too begins to be pulled towards the light that has taken up the center of the cell.

"You claimed it took many magic wielders many of months to pull off such a feat," Robotnik cackles, "However I've pulled of what they could barely do in a matter of minutes!"

Using all of his strength and magic, the wizard propels himself through the air towards the cell door. He only manages to reach it before the vacuum is too powerful for even him to resist. He grabs ahold the door way with his left arm and tries to pull himself through.

"Robotnik," he howls to the tyrant, "You've no idea the power you are meddling with!"

"Perhaps," the Overlander agrees, he twirls his finger through his mustache to emulate the pride and power he currently wields at his fingertips, "However, it is still my power to wield."

The Overlander jams the thumb on his robotic arm into the door controls on the computer. The large emergency metal doors slam shut, crushing the left hand of the wizard, who howls in pain as he is ripped from it by the power of the vacuum.

As he's pulled into the void, he hollers one last warning to Robotnik, however the tyrant can no longer hear him through the sealed prison cell's walls. Tempted to hear the wizard plea for his life, Robotnik considers turning on the speakers to hear what he screams, but considering his prisoner's nature, threats of vengeance that no longer possible are not so appealing.

"Good bye Naugus," Robotnik instead replies to the wizard as he disappears into the light. The Overlander then shuts down the computer closing the light-portal to the void. He then checks the remaining power in the Chaos Emerald he used to fuel his trap.

"Amazing," Robotnik gasps, "Not even a fraction of its power has been used up. Could this gem really hold unlimited potential?"

Musings for another day. He returns the gem to his pocket and makes his way out of the facility. He no longer has any reason to keep it without a prisoner to guard within it, and yet a feeling of nostalgia rings from it. Perhaps he'll fix it up and store some new prisoners within?

When he steps outside he is greeted with by a pouring rain. The air chills him instantly to his bones. The rain is thick and heavy. And in the dark sky it almost appears as if Mobius is crying. He chuckles at this dark rain. Mobius has much to cry about before he's through. Soon he'll defeat those who resist his rule and not long after that the Overlander nations will fall into his reign of control as well.

It was going to be one heck of a party…..

* * *

_**ABOUT:**_

_**Dark Rain is a short about Doctor Robotnik. Other than it gives a little more detail and personality on the bad doctor, it serves little purpose to the overall plot at this time. **_

_**The inclusion of Naugus as the prisoner is more over a cameo of a fan favorite. Personally I wasn't a big fan of Naugus in the SatAM cartoon because he had little panel time. He also more annoying in the Archie Comics than anything else. Also in SatAM he was never really portrayed as a villain but rather a neutral character, as such his alignment remains a mystery here as well, all you know is he's against Robotnik. **_


End file.
